Daisy, Grant and their family
by bhut
Summary: Daisy and Grant and their twin daughters. It isn't as simple as it looks.


**Daisy, Grant, and their family**

_Disclaimer: none of the characters is mine, but all belong to Marvel™ and etc._

When Daisy Johnson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was just Mary-Sue Poots of St. Agnes, she would sometimes have to calm down younger children who would just demand a chocolate bar, and kind of hate them. She was just sure that when she had her own home, where books and laptops would be everywhere, and Alexa™ would be playing some sort of an educational music via speakers, everything would be okay. Children would not be hysterical, but rather ask politely – "Mom, can I have a chocolate bar, please?"

When Daisy Johnson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still just Mary-Sue Poots of St. Agnes and had to break-up fights between younger children in the orphanage's sandbox, when the younger children hit each other with plastic toy shovels, she was quite sure that her children would not do that. Never and no one. In her own home, where books and laptops would be everywhere…just see previous paragraph, would you?

And then Daisy married Grant and gave birth to twins, almost fainting in the process.

From that time on Daisy would occasionally dream of her Mary-Sue self. Her younger counterpart would kick her in the head with a plastic toy shovel and speak in the voice of Alexa™: "Well? Now what? What? Just how's parenthood for you?"

Daisy's first discovery was that she really did not know how to control her twins.

That both her twins and every other child – surprise! – was different, was the second discovery.

Just look at the twin #1, Skye.

There is a mess in her room. Mama Daisy says: "Let's clean up. There's cleaning in the morning," says mama Daisy, "and in the evening – cartoons."

Skye, twin #1, honestly cleans up her room and watches the earned cartoons.

And now take the twin #2, Rose. Rose at first wonders as to how many cartoons she will be able to watch, if she cleans up her room. We need to agree about the price here and now, believes twin #2, Rose. Therefore, she barters. She honestly enjoys making a fight that two cartoons are not enough and she needs three. Because three cartoons, mom is better than two cartoons, mom, you are really a silly mom!

After that twin #2, Rose, would built a castle, draw a dinosaur and chat with her pet hamster. Then she comes to her parents and says that "Rose is very tired, go away, she is hungry, she wants cartoons, and she really, really cannot do anything."

Daisy honestly does not know how to make twin #2, Rose, clean up her room. Mary-Sue Poots waves hello from the mists of the past.

Then there were the visits to the doctor, (aka Aunt Jemma Simmons) and shots.

The twin #1, Skye, is afraid of aunt Jemma in the latter's doctor persona and having shots. (So does her mom, but of entirely different shots, and doctors? Do not start). She wails and flails. She fights like a lioness and does not back down. The twin #1, Skye, is clearly a fighter. "Good girl," says the father of the family, Grant Ward, lifts his first twin up and the twin #1, Skye, calms down immediately.

…That said, neither of her parents know how to teach her not to be afraid of doctors.

Daisy can see the younger Mary-Sue Poots loud and clear and shows her a cosmic finger.

Alternatively, there is the issue of how everyone's day went down, period.

The twin #1, Skye, really loves to tell everyone as to how her day went down. How she went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. daycare first thing in the morning. How she met her girlfriends. Then they had the daycare breakfast. The daycare breakfast consisted of porridge, which was yucky, then there was math, then lunch, and on it goes for about 40 minutes.

The twin #2, Rose, does not like to share information.

"Daddy took us to daycare, we studied, then I kicked my arch-enemy, then my arch-enemy kicked me, then we studied, then daddy took us home. The end!"

The twin #1, Skye, loves to store her chocolates in her treasure chest, and then she looks at them and counts them up.

The twin #2, Rose, loves to eat her chocolates first, and then eat other peoples' chocolates from a treasure chest.

The twins went to daycare when they were of 6 years of age, and the twin #1, Rose, saw a glass stag on the secretary's table. A glass stag, can you imagine! Well, can you?!

The twin #1, Skye, wailed for 2 hours in a row that she could not go on without such a stag. She wailed now in the daycare. Other children walked by, the daycare staff walked by, and the younger Mary-Sue Poots laughed maniacally behind the secretary's table.

Daisy is no longer sure if Mary-Sue Poots is her internal hallucination, some sort of a secret FitzSimmons experiment that got out of hand, or something else entirely.

The twin #1, Skye, pulls out the raisins from scones and eats only the scones.

The twin #2, Rose, pulls out the raisins from scones, and eats only the raisins.

The twin #1, Skye, sleeps two hours per day.

The twin #2, Rose, does not sleep during the day at all, not since she and her twin were 2 years old.

The twin #1, Skye, never put anything into her mouth – not coins, not beads, and not Legos. Never-ever-ever.

The twin #2, Rose, is something else. Once she put a coin into her mouth and began to choke. Fortunately, the family's honorary grandmother Melinda May was at hand, she quickly flipped the twin #2 upside down and shook the coin out, because Daisy was absolutely useless at the moment.

Neither of the twins care about books and laptops. All that interests them about books and laptops is usually related to food. Books and laptops are not really about food; hence, the twins are not really interested in them. Alexa™ is playing music in the washroom.

…Also, Daisy can been looking forwards to cooking with her children. When she was younger and lived in the St. Agnes orphanage, they had those idyllic pictures – a beautiful mom in her apron, and next to her are two neat children, and all three are cutting out Christmas cookies out of dough.

Daisy went for three tries.

On the first try, they discovered that they bought the wrong cookie cutters – ones that were dangerous for children. If you push them into the dough with the wrong end up, you can seriously slice yourself up. As a result, the twin #1, Skye, stained the entire kitchen with her blood, daddy Grant and the honorary grandpa Phil threw the cookie cutters out, and the honorary grandmother May took charge of everything and everyone, because mommy Daisy was shaking up for completely different reasons from her regular power-related ones.

The second try happened later, because the twin #2, Rose, persuaded mommy Daisy to give it a go once more. This time, everything made out of safe plastic…and it was discovered that the twin #2, Rose, really loves cookie dough. She ate it whenever mommy Daisy was not looking. Consequently, they ended up with not enough dough for the cookies themselves.

The third try was the best. No one began to bleed or to pop raw dough for two days straight.

Instead, daddy Grant took one look and got Oubliette, the FitzSimmons eldest (fostered, but no one gave a damn) daughter to babysit the twins while he spent between 6 and 12 hours cleaning up the kitchen, the adjacent corridor, and Daisy herself – and that was the end of cookies.

But then Daisy decided to make batter all by herself and for herself, and now it is lying in the fridge, because weird food cravings because baby #3 is on its' way. Yay! Go team Grant and Daisy's family!

The only thing is missing is the stag.

Where can you buy a little glass stag, anyhow?

Daisy suspects that the younger Mary-Sue Poots, still lurking in the mists of time, knows.

However, because she is that contrary, she says nothing.

End


End file.
